


in a boyish dream

by scumfuck



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Reddie, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumfuck/pseuds/scumfuck
Summary: shut up eddie's so gay in thisthey're teenagers but nothing promiscuous happens in dis so no worries i don't sexualise children it's okay





	in a boyish dream

**Author's Note:**

> shut up eddie's so gay in this 
> 
> they're teenagers but nothing promiscuous happens in dis so no worries i don't sexualise children it's okay

Richie lay on his side when he slept. His arm draped over anything that was next to him- whether it was a pillow, a load of blankets, or, if he was lucky, Eddie Kaspbrak.

That's why Eddie hated sleepovers. Even when he was locked up in an uncomfortable L.L. Bean sleeping bag on Bill Denbrough's living room floor, Richie found a way to pull him close. Eddie hated that it woke him up at 3AM and was so warm that it made him fall back asleep too quick to push the boy away.

One particular summer night, when the six boys were at Bill's for a sleepover, the same thing happened. It was around 1AM when Ben fell asleep, and Stan made them be quiet. At 1:15, Stan too had fallen asleep, and Richie had whispered something to Mike about that whole dip-his-hand-in-water trick to make him piss in his sleep. Eddie knew Stan would have killed each and every one of them silently if they'd pranked him, though, and idly wondered if Richie would ever do that to himself.

Richie proposed that the four should watch reruns of some cartoon Nick played in the middle of the night (for whatever reason, Eddie didn't know), and Bill agreed and turned on the television quietly. Richie's idea didn't last for long, because Eddie noticed that soon after the cartoon was turned on, Mike fell asleep. A couple minutes after that, Bill did too.

And when Eddie found himself staring at the reflection of the show in Richie's glasses, the glare of it that shone onto his tired eyes, was when he let himself fall asleep, too.

It was 4:02AM when Eddie felt the arm around him, pulling him flush against the scrawny boy. Eddie slowly pried open his eyes and glanced at his watch.

That's when he felt Richie's fingers run over the hem of his shirt, warm and calm, and they started to soothe small circles into the skin of his hipbone. Eddie wondered if Richie was awake then, but drifted into slumber too quick to ponder on the thought.

He dreamed of him. It was a light and airy feeling, and it wasn't hard to imagine. It was all soft lips and dark curls, and scattered freckles and long fingers. Eddie dreamt of kissing. He dreamt of cuddling, of dating, of loving.

Of the boy smiling and laughing, kissing his cheek and running his hands through his hair. He dreamt of candy wrappers on the floor and stupid cartoons at altered times of the day.

The smell of teenage boy and summer, and the scent you get when you jump in a lake fully clothed. The sounds of the last song on a Bowie record blending into breezy air, soon giving out and letting the turn table stitch over dead notes.

Eddie dreamt of Richie. The same dream he had every time Richie slung his arm over his waist and pulled him close. It was comfortable and heavenly; He didn't want it to end.

It was 8AM when Bill had turned the television back on. The scent of pancakes wafted into the room and Eddie couldn't move, he _really_ couldn't move, because his head was resting in the crook of a boy's neck and that same boy had his nose in his hair and was softly breathing gentle enough to make Eddie fall back asleep. But that wouldn't happen. Eddie's eyes were wide open, and he stared at the carpet behind Richie with his mouth gaping. 

His mother would kill him if she knew what he was doing at that moment.

He heard faint whispering of Mike and Stan having a conversation about birds, and Bill and Ben laughing at their show.

It was then when Richie moved and he realized that he hadn't breathed since he woke up. Richie's arms squeezed a bit around Eddie, like a hug, before they released and Eddie would have fallen on his head if he wasn't paying attention.

He scrambled to sit up and stared wide at Richie as he yawned and stretched long arms, the same arms that were around Eddie not a minute before. The shorter boy said nothing as Richie reached for his glasses and shoved them onto his nose.

Then, he sat up as well, his knees touching Eddie's, and smiled down at him. The morning light cast over his face and knocked all the air out of Eddie.

"Hi," he whispered, and grinned wider. Eddie didn't say anything. He couldn't. He just stared up at the boy with his lips parted and his eyes wide.

Bill's foot intruded their moment, kicking in the small space in between them. "Hey, luh-lovebirds, you're b-blocking the TV." Eddie saw Ben smack him and he shot up and ran into the kitchen as quick as the Roadrunner.

His heart was beating so hard he could feel it in his throat, _hell_ , he could feel it everywhere, even in his ears. He was afraid it would explode into a million pieces if he forgot how to breathe.

Eddie paced into the bathroom and brushed his teeth for too long. When he looked in the mirror, his entire face was red. God, he looked like a tomato. Shit.

Richie was in the kitchen, and smiled at him again, when he exited. He had a full plate of pancakes and eggs and bacon in his hands.

"What're you smiling at?" Eddie blurted and winced.

Richie shrugged and tugged on one of his slices of bacon before answering. "You're just cute, that's all."

Eddie could have fainted then. "Oh," he choked out quietly.

"You were in my dream last night," Richie said as he sat down at the kitchen table. Eddie went to get a cup of orange juice. He froze after Richie spoke.

"Yeah? Was I some kinda voyeur for you having sex with a hot chick or somethin'?" Eddie joked without thinking.

Richie laughed. "Nah." He went on, "We were in the back of Mike's truck. No one else was there, though. Just us.

"And I guess we had been getting high or something, and you said something about the sky looking really pretty."

Eddie sat down across from him. Bill's mom had dandelions in a pretty blue vase in the middle of the table. Richie moved them out of the way to properly see the boy.

"And I kissed you," Richie finished, and shrugged again. "It was nice."

Eddie turned the color of the bowl of peaches on the counter. "Yeah?"

Richie shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. "Mhm." He nodded contently.

Eddie smiled for the first time that morning. A genuine smile.

He drank from his orange juice and set it down on the table.

Then he laughed. Uncontrollable giggles that escaped his lips. Richie looked awfully confused for a second, before he laughed along. And they laughed together until their stomachs hurt and their eyes were bleary.

Eddie stared at him and let himself giggle even more as the laughter died down.

And Eddie knew he loved boys.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @scumschmuck if you'd like to read this there :)


End file.
